My Return to Gakuen Alice
by YumeAyame
Summary: 8 years ago, Mikan Sakura Yukihara left Alice Academy but now she has returned with a new identity. No one not even Natsume Hyuuga can say it was her. Black corps, an organization aside from AAO, threatens to destroy Alice Academy. Will Mikan be exposed or not? Will Black corps be stopped?
1. My Return

-My Return to GA-

"Okaa-san! I will be transferring to Gakuen Alice again right! Today right?" An excited brunette reaching her waist with chocolate brown eyes and was pretty and cute as well namely Mikan Sakura Yukihara.

"Yes dear, you will be transferring to Gakuen Alice today! Are you excited."Yuka said to her daughter who was immediately packing her stuff "You pack fast…"Yuka said .

"Yes, Of course I never saw them for like 8 years of course I will be fast!"Mikan said while taking her stuff to the car.

"Okaa-san what last name should I use?"Mikan asked looking at her mother.

"Yukihara of course we can't let the public know who you really are,Honey."Yuka answered while looking at her daughter. " And besides Your friends should recognize you most especially Natsume" Yuka said while grinning at her daughter who is currently blushing to the max.

"Why did you say Natsume's name and emphasizing it ?"Mikan said while avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Oh you know what I mean…You and Natsume sitting in a tree K-"Yuka got cut off.

"Nani! What are you saying I don't like him and besides…DRIVE!"Mikan said while pointing up front meaning go .

After 5 hours they are at Gakuen Alice.

"MIKAN-CHAN!"A blonde guy with purple eyes run towards them and hugged Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei! It's been a long time!"Mikan said while smiling at Narumi.

"Mikan-chan you grew!"Narumi exclaimed and cried anime style. " Everyone and I mean everyone change since you left like hotaru became cold to others but only talks to Natsume and Ruka."Narumi said to Mikan. Yuka on the other hand gets out Mikan Luggage and kisses her said goodbye to them and drove were on their way to the dorm when.

"How about Natsume?" Mikan questioned while looking at a sad Narumi.

"Let's say he became a playboy of the school dumped 18 girls which he dated only for 2 days and currently now dating Luna koizumi you will know her later."Narumi said sadly and looked to a gloomy Mikan.

"Okaa-san told me to use Yukihara not you know what."Mikan said while looking at the ground.

"I see, Let us also change your first name you know to see who recognize you even if your name is different ."Narumi said and tried to cheer up Mikan.

Mikan looked at Narumi she knew why was he doing this and so she let off her beautiful smile and said "Okay! Let's see my name will be Allieson Yukihara!"she and Narumi agreed and they went to her dorm but they never knew someone was watching.

At a bush

"Who on earth is this girl her name is Allieson but she was hiding something most especially she was way more cuter than me .I need to embarrass her before she steals Natsume-sama away from me." A blonde girl said behind the bush namely Luna Koizumi.

At Special star's Dorm #4

"Sensei does this mean I'm a special star?"Mikan said while looking at the door with a special star written on it.

"Obviously,yes my dear M- I mean Allieson"Narumi corrected himself before saying the word Mikan.

"Let's leave my stuffs here then let's get to class!"Mikan said while rushing because she wanted to see them.

"But what about your clothes?"Narumi asked.

"Narumi-sensei, remember that I have 2 Alices the Nullification and S.E.C but to be safe to not let anyone be obvious let say the flower alice" Mikan said while using her change alice. 'there you see done ,Now let's head off to the classroom!"Mikan exclaimed and tried to drag her sensei.

"Allieson, do you know even where is our new classroom remember you are a junior high student already.."Narumi said and made sure he said Allieson while Mikan was dumbfounded. "Now let me show you the way."Narumi said while guiding Mikan.

When they reached to classroom was quite noisy because someone was fighting namely that would be Natsume and some other boys and fan girls who were also arguing.

"Is it okay to go in I mean I might not survive after minutes.."Mikan said while sweat dropped anime style.

"I'm not even sure…"Narumi said also sweat dropping anime style. "Well here goes come on your que."Narumi said.

"Hai!"Mikan replied.

"Ohayo my lovely students!"Narumi said while twirling around.

"You only come here if it's important so whats up?"Yuu the president of the class asked.

"Well first everyone back to your seats or I won't tell."Narumi said seriously.

"_boy he is so serious today so what's up!"_they thought in panic and hurriedly walked back to their except for 10 people namely Koko, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsume, Mochu, Sumire, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume who remained their cool an walked to their seats.

"Class, we have a new student, today enter please!"Narumi said who gave the cue to Mikan

A beautiful cute Brunette haired with chocolate eyes entered which brought 10 people into a suspicion.

"Please Introduce yourself please."Narumi smiled a rare smile to the class as the class got surprised the Mikan nodded.

"I'm Allieson Yukihara ! Nice to meet you , hope we can become friends!"Mikan said cheerfully while the 9 people got gloomy except for three namely Sumire, Anna and Nonoko because they saw thru Mikan's disguise.

"Any questions for Ms. Allieson?"Narumi askes obviously all the boys raised their hands except them.

"What is your alice?"

"What is your Star rank?"

"What class are you in?"

"Are you dating?"

Mikan sweat dropped anime style at the last question so she answered them anyways.

"Flower Alice. I am able to make any flower existing or not."

"Special star"

"Special class"

"I am speechless at the last question so I will say-" She got cut off by Sumire.

"Of course ,NOT"Sumire said angrily to the boy who questioned it.

Mikan used her telepathy alice to communicate to Narumi ." One Down, Nine to go…"Mikan telepath to Narumi. "I know, let the fun begin."Narumi telepath back.

"Ne,Sensei what does she mean by-" before Koko could finish Sumire covered his mouth.

"Wow Koko,You and your imaginations we all know Allieson cannot be close to sensei I mean he became so lonely ever since **SHE **left remember."Sumire covered for them.

"Yah, I mean we just met I mean I thought he was gay.."Mikan said to cover as well.

"And I thought Allieson was a miss popular and Miss perfect"Narumi said sarcastically while Mikan stepped on His foot looking so innocently.

"_so that's how you want to play it.."Narumi thought_.

"Allieson you will sit beside Natsume-kun at the back the one with raven hair."Narumi said while happy in the inside because he got revenge and Mikan was left dumbfounded but Mikan was safe because someone opposed this.

"But sensei Me and Ruka are sitting beside him."Luna complained.

"But that is what you did also to her remember you wanted to sit beside him and you acted so here is your payback. Oh and Sensei who is her partner?"Sumire said.

"That would be also Natsume since I paired up Luna with him"Narumi said while pointed at a random boy.

"WHAT!"Luna exclaimed and transferred to another seat and Mikan had no choice but to go to the seat sit there and hopelessly think of what to do next.

"All right since there is a new student FREE PERIOD!"Narumi said and twirled out of the class.

Three girls were coming forward to Mikan with smiles on their faces.

"NE,allie we should go outside before things here get ugly."Nonoko said.

"I guess you know so ..Okay." Mikan said with her famous smile and the four of them left and everyone got suspicious of who she really is because it all was so similar to HER.

Meanwhile on the roof top.

"Mikan-chan! We missed you so much!" Sumire ,Anna and Nonoko said while crying tears of joy.

"How did you know it was me in the first place?" Mikan asked.

"Oh that's because you were also that cheerful on your first day here in this school remember!" Nonoko said while hugging Mikan tightly.

_Flashback_

"_Watashi Mikan Sakura! Yoroshkune!" A cheerful brunette with pig tails said cheerfully._

_End of Flashback_

"Ah!No-noko –Ca-n't-Bre-ath!"Mikan said trying to breath.

"Gomen!"Nonoko apologized while trying to help Mikan up with Anna and now 7 people are now eavesdropping.

"So what now.. I mean they still can't find out first right!"at the same time 7 people came crashing to the door.

"What do you mean **THEY **can't still find out!"7 of them said angrily and looked furiously at the four girls who were hugging each other.

-End of chapter one -

Whahaha! Cliffhanger Chapter 2 coming soon !


	2. Trip to Central town again

"What do you mean by **THEY** can't find out!"7 people said angrily at the 4 girls who were hugging each other .

"Uh- well you see.."Nonoko tried to come up with an excuse.

"Nonoko is my cousin and Sumire and Anna are one of my childhood friends."Mikan said to excuse them and four of them prayed that it would work.

"You should have said so because everyone got suspicious when you 4 went out and other stuff."Mochu said when he was dragged by the others.

"So close!"All the four girls said in chorus and sighned.

"So we have to call you Allieson or Allie for short right?"Anna asked Mikan who was grateful that the excuse worked like the other 2.

"Yes until you know when they found out."Mikan said in reply. At this moment a brunette haired woman entered a scene.

"Ohayo Honey!"Yuka said and hugged her daughter Mikan.

"Mom, what are you doing here!"Mikan said.

"I have a surprise..I am now officially a teacher in this school and I am your Alice control instructor and don't worry Narumi filled me in with the details Mikan or should I say Allie."Yuka explained and gave the four girls her lecture for today.

"This…."Nonoko said.

"is…."Anna said.

"So.."Sumire continued

"Freaking Hard why is this lesson here anyways!"Mikan exclaimed to mother who was working on her next lecture.

"Dear, You are a Junior High student and for your classmates to be really fooled you have to pass this and I will help all 4 of you!"Yuka said cheerfully to the four girls and hugged them.

"This will be living hell.."Mikan said.

"Agreed.."The three of them replied.

After Yuka tutoring they all went to 3rd period class which is Alice control 101.

"This will be living hell.."the four of them said.

"Anna what's up with it looked like you saw a ghost .You too Sumire, Nonoko and Allieson."Koko said

"Let me Introduce myself. I am Yuka Sakura!"Yuka said and left because she was called to do something leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

"_WHY can you use sakura and I can't!"Mikan thought._

"You're **Her **Mom!"Everyone said in a surprised tone except for the four girls.

"Hey Anna, Nonoko ,Sumire why aren't you surprised!"Koko asked the three girls.

"Oh! because we saw Mikan already."Nonoko said and Anna and Sumire are in panic because they know what would happen to them. "Nonoko..You shouldn't have said that. You know what happens to us if we are the only ones who saw Mikan and not them."Anna said and Nonoko realized what she did and panicked.

"You saw her.."A raven haired said namely Natsume.

"And you didn't tell us."A raven haired girl said namely Hotaru Imai.

"Natsume , Hotaru you should spare them I mean they might saw her when she was with Yuka -sensei then she ran off and they didn't have time to call any of us."Ruka said trying to calm the 2 people who were ready to do violence.

"Yes,she ran off before we could even call her!"Sumire said.

"Alright we will let you guys off."Hotaru said in a cold tone.

"_well that was close…"Mikan thought and was using her nullification alice on Koko so he wouldn't mind read their minds as well._

"Ne Allieson!Can you give me different kinds of Flowers?"Luna asked Mikan.

"What kind of flowers?"Mikan asked Luna.

"Bouquet to give to my Boyfriend."Luna said to Mikan.

"Oh,Okay.."Mikan said and used her alice on an empty pot and beautiful Red ,Pink and White rose grew and became a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Thank you! This is payment of letting me transfer and removed of being Natsume partner."Luna said and Mikan sweatdropped.

"Here darling!"Luna said and gave the bouquet to Natsume and Yuka came back.

"Okay Let's start !"Yuka said and started the lesson.

After class Mikan immediately went to her dorm to hide from Luna because she has been asking her to make a new bouquet.

At Mikan's dorm room it was pretty noisy because of her neighbors namely Natsume , Hotaru and Ruka she can't do anything but to listen to music .

(Melt by Hatsune Miku Cover by Choucho)

asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto omoikitte maegami wo kitta "doushita no?" tte kikaretakutePINKU no SUKAATO ohana no kamikazari sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!MERUTO tokete shimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai... dakedo MERUTO me mo awaserarenai koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi datte kimi no koto ga ...suki nano  
"My First date huh.. it is like this song I let down my hair for that single day but.."Mikan said to herself after hearing the the next song played.(Happy*Happy Sunday by Koharu Kusumi)

"What the Fudge! Why is this song here!"Mikan said in astonishment(You will know why if you listen carefully to the song XD)

"Let's play this song."Mikan said to herself and play a song from her Ipod(soul eater op 2)

mikan sang along in a low voice with the song. Then a knock came to the door. Mikan Turned down the music and open the door to find a raven haired girl there.

"Oh, your Hotaru right?"Mikan asked innocently

"Yes,and can I stay here for awhile because of the stupid slut finding me because she wants me to make a robot that looks a lot like Natsume."Hotaru said while Mikan sweat dropped and let Hotaru in.

"So since when you and Luna became best friends?"Mikan asked her old Best friend Hotaru.

"She says it is not me and besides only one person can call me Hotaru and that is **HER**."Hotaru said and emphasizing the word HER.

"Hey who is this her?"Mikan asked but she knew who it was already.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura she left about 8 years ago and we never saw her since we all miss her."Hotaru said in a sad tone.

"Then let's be Best friends you cannot get stuck with the past who knows she might be here already so it is obvious you should let go of the past and move on she will never forget any of you and you never forget her but she might have some new friends already but you should always remember that you should also have other friends besides the people you know because your going live in a life of solitude and that is bad."Mikan said to send Hotaru a message.

"Your maybe ,right ..but still us becoming Best friends on your first day..fine but you cannot I repeat cannot call me hotaru-chan just Hotaru will be fine and I can call you allie and you must cooperate with me in any blackmail."Hotaru said with a serious tone but with a little happiness in it.

Hotaru turned up the music and surprised what song she heared.(Futari wa NS by KiraPika)

_Flashback_

"_OHAYO!HOTARU-CHAN!"a young brunette said and was trying to hug her best friend._

_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!_

"_Mikan, do you know how to great properly this is a nuisance.."A raven haired girl said._

"_Demo Hotaru…Nevermind! Anyways lets go to central park today I have a graving for Howalons 15 boxes o f it!"Mikan said dragging her best friend to central town._

_Flashback End_

"This song was like when Mikan left she never greeted properly and when she left I didn't say sorry in a right way…"Hotaru said in a sad tone

"Come on Hotaru! let's go to central town I want to taste something from there!"Mikan said cheerfully to best friend.

At Central town. Specifically at the Howalon shop.

"5 boxes please!"Mikan said in a cheerful tone

When they were in a meadow Mikan ate the Howalon while Hotaru just ate her crab brains.

"Delicious!"Mikan said in childish voice.

"You know. You remind me of Mikan for some reason."Hotaru said with a little smile on her face.

"Really!Well you see I like sweets so much that I go childish for some reason."Mikan said and flash a smile back at Hotaru.

"What are you guys doing here?"A Blonde haired girl said with a who was hugging a raven haired boy 's arm.

"We are here because we want to."Mikan and Hotaru said at the same time.

"hotaru the robot I wanted nevermind that because Natsume said he will marry me when we grow up .Hehehe He moved on and forgot Mikan that is why I am happy."Luna bragged and Mikan's heart got broken into pieces.

" did I tell you this."Natsume spatted to Luna.

"Honey remember before when we were still young."Luna said in gross sweet tone.

"Uh..Hotaru can we go now because this is so icky, disgusting and pretty much weird….."Mikan said out loud which she meant for Luna to hear her.

"You know I heard that."Luna said to Mikan with a little bit of angry in it.

"My friend, It was meant for you to hear.."Mikan said to Luna which made Natsume and Hotaru chuckle a bit.

"Oh so is this a fight you want?"Luna said angrily at Mikan.

"No I don't!"Mikan said sarcastically which made Hotaru,Luna and Natsume look.

"Really then-"Luna was interrupted by Mikan

"Oh dear, I'm not finish yet.. because I'm just stating the facts so there is no reason to fight right!"Mikan said sarcastically again made Hotaru and Natsume chuckle until they can't hold their laughter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL B****"Luna said but was interrupted by Mikan again.

"Dear ,didn't your mother tell you not to use those word this explains why you are a Brat, my friend."Mikan said and Luna got very angry dealing with her and Hotaru and Natsume they were just chuckling till their hearts content because they never saw Luna got pawned before.

"Okay so that's how you want to play it then tomorrow we will have a singing contest to see who is better."Luna proclaimed but as usual Mikan has still tricks up her sleeve.

"Hope you don't blow the house and I mean literally."Mikan said grabbing Hotaru and Natsume followed.

"WHAAAAT!ALLIESON YOU BRAT!"Luna shouted out loud

With Mikan and Natsume.

"Allie! when and where did you get that kind of attitude today?"Hotaru asked.

"Well there are a lot of girls like her so I got used to it and decided to have a comeback sentence because I love to see their priceless face"Mikan said and the three of them laughed."Oh,Yeah Natsume why did you leave your girlfriend alone there but I guess you're happy to leave her there I mean who can stand her for a min. or even a second!"Mikan asked Natsume

"I really don't know.."Natsume replied.

"Oh well who should care will always be the same thing she is today. I hope she gets suspended or much more better she can never enter any school anymore. "Mikan said

"But she said that the HSP was her uncle."Natsume said and Mikan was shocked.

"This is bad she has been lying to you because the HSP has the name Yukihara and my name is Allieson Yukihara so this means we are related not her he is apparently my uncle so yeah she is lying."Mikan said and both Natsume and Hotaru got shocked.

"We should go to our dorm now because it is already 7 and dorm gates closes at 8 so we better hurry back it takes us 50 minutes so let's go!"Mikan grabbed both hotaru and Natsume's hand and ran to the bus stop then was able to get to the dorm by 7:59(so very close.)

At Mikan's Dorm

Mikan's POV

I thought I might be pawned back there but at least those girls before helped me.I signed so I took a shower it was 8:23 I watched some TV and after 5 minutes I got bored and turned it off and was kinda lonely because my cousins ain't here. My cousin's name is Natsuki Kurusumu and Mark may seem close but in reality they get into fights but I know my Cuz Mark likes Natsuki that's why it is so amusing to watch cellphone rang and guess who it was Mark and Natsuki I think they were on a date but Natsuki got worried about me so probably they both decided to talk to me together.

"Hi cousins!"I said cheerfully.

"Mikan I miss you so much that is why we have decided on something don't worry so that's all bye!"Natsuki hangged up and I was just staring at the phone.

Tomorrow was going to be my competition with Luna the psycho I never got mixed up with my voice so I practiced and practiced till my heart's content until 9 pm so I decided to rest and think of what song should I sing. So thought and so I just wrote a song then I finished at 9:30 then I had to play the guitar I called Anna ,Nonoko and Sumire to play the piano the drums and the other guitar we practiced at my dorm for 2 hours it was 11:30 we perfected the song then we had a sleepover I send a notice to the Mombot and she agreed and we slept excited what will happen tomorrow.

-End of Chapter 2-

What will happen next! what song will they sing! What did Natsuki mean when they decided!

Find out in the next chap! :)

Remember to R&R or else Hotaru has Her baka bazooka 10.0


	3. The Singing Competition

Mikan POV

It was the day of the competition. Me and the others are excited to play the song I wrote. We woke up 5:30 am and practiced a little more and I was proud to have the principal install the sound proof system in my room so that no one will get disturbed. When it was 5:40 yes we had only 10 minutes of practice so I decided we did 4 more songs we knew in case she tries to get me disqualified so we agreed so we practiced the songs we knew for 40 minutes .It was 6:20 we dressed up for the competition we first dress up casual so that we will not show off. Got first our Genie costumes then what will we wear or we wore on our first date but still I will change it a little then our detective costume then princess costume that the skirt reaches until out knees lastly something cute and of course our went out to where we were going to meet with Luna with her were at the Gym it was pack even though it was 7:30 so we saw Luna there she told me.

"Let's start the competition oh yeah I forgot to tell you, You should be able to play 5 songs or else your disqualified."Luna tried to make us panic but we didn't care then she said. "You should also be able to have a costume and your own instruments."But we continued walking to our dressing room.

They introduced the judges but most likely there will be three because Luna picked it was and will be Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. I knew it anyways we saw Luna's costumes well they were to put it in good terms fine I guess but if not but bad then it looked like they were ready to seduce someone.

First up was Luna until she finishes

Luna and her group sang Voice in the dark which made me cringle because they looked awful then next is Yami Baroque which made me think they went goth then start mero mero heart which she was giving me mixed signals..Then next was Hana to Chou no Serenade I was thinking of rather to die than hearing this song then last was Ashita ga Mienakute it has a pleasing sound but her voice was strained she didn't use her diaphragm at after they were done with their show it was our turn first we placed a coat from Egyptian time then we played this song.

Balalaika

Yurari yurari yureteiru otomegokoro pinchi! Kanari kanari yabai no yo Tasukete daarin! Kurakurarin Nani mo ka mo ga atarashii sekai ni kichatta wa Takusan no dokidoki norikoe! Fumikoe! Iku zo!

At this point they were mocking our costumes but at that time it was out cue to remove them. It revealed us wearing Genie outfits which was perfect for our song .

Bararaika barararaika bara raira kaikai! Kono omoi ha tomerarenai Motto otomechikku pawaa kirarinrin Chotto kikenna ka-n-ji

It was time for our next song we changed so fast this time our song was for girls in love and on their first date.

Happy*Happy Sunday

PINK no FRILL mizutama SWEATER  
INDIGO SKIRT mo OKAY  
Ha zenzen kimaranai  
Dore ni shiyo kana

Ju jikan kyu fun go niwa  
Machiwabiteta hatsu DATE  
Imakara nanka fuwafuwa  
Yumemigokochi na kimochi

Donna fuku wo kite yukeba  
Yorokonde kureru no kana  
Kagami no mae de urochoro  
Wakuwakuwaku shite  
Nemurenai yo  
Asa ni naru yo  
Nebusoku dayo  
Dokidoki  
Mezamashi BELL ga rin rin ririn

Daisuki ga afureso  
Hapihapi SUNDAY hapi SUNDAY  
Kirakira oshare shite  
Ano hito ni ai ni yuko

Daisuki ga tomaranai  
Rakiraki SUNDAY raki SUNDAY  
Darekare kamawazu ni  
Oshietai kono kimochi

Almost all the girls were happy because they finally know someone who understand them. Then we change to our detective costumes the MC made our next song exciting which was really not for us but I hope they would like it.

Seikai wa Hitotsu!Janai!

The crowd was wild when we sang the song but in reality I thought Luna was better …But not anymore next up was our princess get up we put this time coats with our favorite princess I had apple for snow white then anna had Diamond meaning Cinderella then Moon crescent for Sumire meaning Haruka hime then lastly Rose for Nonoko for sleeping beauty. Our theme now is fairytale land.

Hime-chen Otogi Chikku

chiban suki na APPURU PAI  
POCHARItakunai kedo tomannai  
GARASU no kutsu haki wasurete  
KABOCHA no basha ni SURUU sareta

mangetsu no uttori shitetara  
ikinari zaazaa ame mo you  
minna de chikara o awasete  
keesee gyakute n

itsudatte KOKORO ni ooki na yume  
dakara mae muite KISEKI o egaku yo  
puripuri RIRUpurii 

The crowd was screaming why another coat and Luna was mocking us because she said we can't afford real clothes but we also took of our coats to reveal our princess costume everyone was now screaming cute.

RIRUpurii hime CHEN

yume miru ONNA NO KO  
dare demo PURINSESU  
koi suru ONNA NO KO  
HONKI MUTEKI KANPEKI

kanarazu kanaeru yo  
wagamama PURINSESU  
anata ni DOKIDOKI HAPPI  
otogibanashi yori  
SUTEKI na densetsu  
hajimaru yokan

Now it was our last song we took out our cutest costume to make the crowd go wild. I now present my written song.

Omoi wo Kanadete

Omoi wo ima kanadete hakanai asu ni kazasu yo  
Setsunai hodo mune utsu kagirinai kibou

Hakanasa wo masu hibi wo irodoru wa kisetsu no kaze  
Kioku no kakera ga sawagi dashita yo  
Arinomama wo mitomete haruka tsumuida hikari ga  
Kieru mae ni mouichido kono mune ni dakishimete

Omoi wo ima kanadete hatenai asu ni kazasu yo  
Mirai wo egaku ao ni kono te wo nobashite

Kasoku shiteku sekai yo douka yasashii mama de ite  
Setsunai hodo mune utsu kagirinai kibou

When we came out everyone went so wild even the girls. The guys were trying to get to the stage that is why I am glad there were guards there.

Natsume's POV(Okay guys this point lets go back where singing still then to Mikan)

Luna's songs were too… let's say it was Bad….Gothic…and just plain weird. I think she was trying to seduce me and Ruka to vote for her but too bad it didn't work. It was Allieson's turn already. She was too familiar and easy to read just like her. After hearing all her songs now it is getting me suspicious why are Anna , Nonoko and Sumire getting friendly with her I mean they rarely talk to anyone in the class anymore since she left . This is getting interesting.

It was time to announce who won this competition the judges meaning us well let's say it wasn't that hard to decide who won the competition but part of that the audience are also going to vote but when everything wasn't going to bad Imai asked the MC to announce something.

"Okay guys! We have a late announcement . Whoever wins this competition will have 1 week with the judges and be with them at all times and must always cooperate with them. Not meaning slave . Meaning you will be hanging out with them and remember those three judges are the most popular kids in this school!" The MC announced which made me and Ruka to look at Imai who was just giving a smirk

"Okay guys ! Time to vote who was better! Luna or Allieson ! now who votes for Luna!"The MC 's say 1/3 of the audience clapped."Now ,who votes for our new student Allieson!" The MC said. The left clapped and Majority Allieson won audience vote. Now it was time for Judges vote well I knew already who would win.

"Now for Judges vote the winner is….."The MC said. "Will be one of this girls!"Everyone fell anime style and shouted. "ANNOUNCE IT ALREADY!"

"Okay, The winner is….drum roll please!"The MC said. I saw Allieson asked Sumire to drum roll but I didn't see what were they wearing it looked like a gown but it wasn't.

"The winner is ….Our new student, ALLIESON YUKIHARA!"MC exclaimed and everyone cheered. Allieson's group came out and they whispered to the MC. "We have an announcement from Luna she said whoever wins must sing another song or else they will be disqualified."I was still stunned Luna does not give up but I saw Allieson nod so that means they will perform without their instruments because this time they will dance. I saw Sumire she was going to add special effects to the song and the stage so she won't join them and then I saw them holding tambourines.

"Okay Everyone are you ready!"Allieson exclaimed and the crowd cheered then the song played.

Anataboshi

Amata no hoshi tachi no naka de  
KIRARI hikaru SHIRUETTO

Sono sugata hitome mita yoru ni  
yakitsuite shimatta wa

Maru de mujuuryoku no naka de  
FUWARI ukabu SHICHUEESHON

Fukaku ni mo koi ni ochita no yo  
kono sora mo UWA no sora

Hitori dake ja setsunai kimochi mo  
futari de nara wakeaeru  
sannin nara senaka wo osarete  
yuujou→aijou anata ni chokkou

San, ni, ichi, zero!  
DASSHU suru kara  
anata no sono tonari KIIPU shite  
hora itsu no hi ka tadoritsuku no yo  
mada tooi anataboshi

Ichi, ni no san de  
WAAPU suru kara  
watashi no kono omoi kanaete ne  
ima sugu soko ni tadoritsuku no yo  
nanzen oku kounen no mada haruka kanataboshi 

They were dancing like they never needed practice then a flashback came to me.

_Flashback_

"_Natsume! Natsume!"A young brunette came running to me._

"_What polka?"I asked her._

"_I want you to listen to a song me , Anna and Nonoko will perform for the Alice festival singing competition."Mikan said._

"_Little girl don't make me laugh your voice might break this glass."I said to her._

"_MEANIE! Natsume Meanie Fox!"Mikan shouted at me._

"_At least I am not a pig and don't make people ears bleed."I said to her back._

"_Stupid Fox."Mikan said back._

_The next 3 days later._

_I was just walking by the music room when I heard 3 girls singing which I knew who were those girls were. They were no one other than Anna, Nonoko and…Mikan. Mikan was the lead singer I heard her voice it was so beautiful.I just sat there listening. After a week after the Alice festival she left._

_Flashback end_

Why does she sound like her. She has been gone for 8 years already. I miss her so much already well I know if her cousins come here I can ask them where she is so there is no problem and if they say no I will torture them until they say where is she. I will not rest until she comes back here.

_(Time Skip!)_

_The next day._

Mikan's POV

At least I won but there is a slight problem why do I have to hang out with them . They might find out who am I really! And I know this will be one heck of a school year. Anyways I wonder what did Natsuki say they decided. Oh well time to go to school. I thought nothing can get worst but the worst happened!

I was sitting on my seat reading a book I felt someone was glancing at me I look around and saw Natsume reading his manga I sighed so I continued reading when Narumi- sensei came to class wearing frills I knew this meant one thing something bad was about to happen.

"Ohayo my darlings!"Narumi greeted and settled down the class. "Today we have two new students!" He said while I just stared I was praying that it wasn't them and a lot of murmurs where heard I had to keep my cool I told them everyone in class calls me Allieson then a lot of stuffs that happened in school so practically I won't get find out.

"Okay please come in!"Narumi said and the new students came into the classroom. I was just plain shocked and excited and many emotions I really didn't know how to feel because they are really important to me and a lot of my friends will ask them about me. _"GAHHH!" I thought. _I hope they won't get tortured because of me and I sighed.

OMG who are these people ! Why did Mikan say that her friends ask about her ! Find out Next time!

Chapter 4- My cousins!

Please R&R or die..Just kidding


	4. Character Guide

Character guide!(Main Characters Only )

Okay people! I want to make this because some of you will not know some characters or anything about the characters! And I put in my own characters so you know.

Mikan Sakura Yukihara( for those who will not know or understand she is also Allieson Sakura)

Father: Izumi Yukihara

Mother: Yuka Sakura Yukihara

Cousins: Natsuki Kurusumu and Mark Yukihara

Siblings: Unknown (Wait till the next Chapters to find out)

Alice : Nullification and S.E.C

Appearance: Long Brunette hair, Chocolate Brown Eye

Personality: Cheerful , Bubbly (you know who Mikan's personality so yeah those are it)

Natsume Hyugga

Father:?

Mother: ?

Siblings: Aoi Hyugga( you all know that)

Alice: Fire

Appearance: Raven hair, Red ruby eyes.

Personality: (Watch or read the manga all of the peeps personality are the same

Hotaru Imai ( She won't give to us what are her detail so you know same as Ruka )

Ruka Nogi

Luna Koizumi

Father: ?

Mother: ?

Siblings: N/A

Alice: Soul Sucking

Appearance: Blond short hair, Brown eyes, Ugly( Mikan wanted me to place this and I Agreed !)

Personality: Do I have to say it .. well she is you know guys just read it.

New Characters

Natsuki Sakura Kurusumu

Father: James Kurusumu

Mother: Crystal Sakura Kurusumu

Siblings: Makoto Kurusumu , Leo and Lucas (twins)

Alice: Elemental Alice , Nullification, healing and a secret Alice she can't tell.

Appearance: Blue hair, Chocolate Brown eyes.

Personality: Caring , Over protective, friendly and playful

Mark Kinamoto Yukihara

Father: Yukihara

Mother: Wisteria Kinamoto

Sibilings: N/A

Alice: SEC

Appearance: Brown hair and Brown eyes.

Personality: Cold, Caring, playful and cool.

That's it for the main characters and yes all of them will appear even their siblings , Mother and Father so stay tuned for Chapter 4 – My cousins

**Natsuki(me):Done with this.**

**Mark(Someone): Why am I cold..**

**Natsuki: You will see.**

**Mikan : Why didn't Hotaru and Ruka gave their information!**

**Hotaru: Like I told Natsuki write it and be hit with the Baka gun..**

**Ruka: Poor Natsuki..**

**Natsuki: Thanks for worrying because Natsume is gonna kill me … I stole his!**

**Natsume: At least you wrote in Luna's appearance ugly or else I will throw you off a cliff.**

**Mikan: Yup! I asked her and she said she was going to write that and you should have written on Luna's Personality that word!**

**Natsuki: Mikan, If my parent's found out about me writing bad words I will be grounded for months.**

**Luna: At least she didn't write it.**

***Luna was kicked out of the chat***

**Natsuki: Well thank you for reading!**

**Mikan: Remember she does not own anything except for the two new Characters!**

**Natsume: Rate and Review this or be burned..**

**Natsuki: Don't trust this guy he is lying! **

**Mark: Well I'm not…. R&R this or be beaten to death!  
Natsuki:…**


	5. My Cousins

Chapter 4

Mikan POV

I was petrified when the two new students came in. I hope that they won't recognize them..

"Okay class please meet your two new students, please introduce yourselves."Narumi said.

First was a boy who was at least 1 cm taller than the other, he has brown hair , has an emotionless face.

"Watashi Mark Kinamoto, I have a dangerous alice so you better back off from me (meaning fangirls)" Mark said.

Next was a girl who was as tall as him (a little) She had Medium turquoise hair with a powder blue bow on top, and a happy smile.

"Watashi Natsuki Kurusumu, I have the Nullification and healing alice. Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends!" Natsuki said.

And I guessed correctly they are my cousin, but no one knows them, THANK GOD! I mean if they used those two names then they would experience a world of torture but not Mark he will just watch Natsuki get tortured and just watch like it was a movie and the protagonist is being tortured to death. Poor Natsuki if that would happen.

"Okay, both of them are special star students and I have no choice but to partner them with each other and even if there are people with no partners I have a life that I want to protect…" Narumi said and gulped while staring blankly at Mark and Mark was emitting a dark aura, but that's normal to me and Natsuki. "After we will have free of you will seat in front of Allieson , ummm allie-" Narumi said but Natsuki cut him.

"We know her already so no needing of that." Natsuki said. And I was Glad that even if everyone is suspicious and I have nullification there is no need to fear unless that slut comes back and sucks the soul of Mark (AN: In this FanFic, SEC can't copy nullification because it nullifies it this is for those who don't understand) and make him her slave and be in akward position which will make Natsuki Explode, rage and start world war 3…

"Hi Allie I hope we can be friends." Natsuki said when she was near the table.

"I bet we can be BFs!" I said to her and we just talked after that leaving Mark alone and being surrounded by fan girls which Natsuki is being ticked and I can see it. Natsuki isn't your average cutie who loves cute things and to eat sweets or should I say anything delicious but all her relatives know that to never to make tick, pissed, angry and grouchy or anything to make her mad or else they will have consequences.

"Oi! New girl! Switch seats with me! I want to seat beside Mark!" A random fan girl said.

"No me!"

"No me!"

Natsuki was holding her anger with all her might and just the nick of time the bell rang for recess and everyone ran out while I and Natsuki weren't hungry at all and so we head off to a field to let Nastuki's anger let out to the max.

"THOSE STUPID FAN GIRLLLLS!" Natsuki shouted with anger and kicked a rock to God who knows where.

"I WANT TO RIP THEM TO SHREDS THINKING I AM A WEAK GIRL WHO CAN BE SO KIND TO LET THEM FREE! HMPH! I WOULD RATHER USE THAT OTHER ALICE TO MAKE THEM PAY BUT I CAN'T AHHHHHHHH, SO VERY FRUSTRATING!" Natsuki continued on her rage and I made sure nobody is here or else they will either die or may be missing.

"Are you okay now, Natsuki?" I asked her and seems like that last part did the trick.

"I think I let out my anger but if I get pissed like that again, I swear they wouldn't even want to know me." Natsuki said in a serious tone and I sweat dropped knowing the class will be to their knees but the people who don't care much at all.

We went back to class and seeing everyone was there already but to Natsuki's Point of view she would rather skip class than to watch Mark get surrounded by fan girls she hates. We both go to our seats and I made sure Natsuki wouldn't use her other alice to either make them disappear or kill them.

"Ne, Mark-kun you are as popular as Natsume-kun now." A fan girl said.

"Yeah, right I think the right word is la stupida idiotica." Natsuki whispered to herself but Mark heard. (AN: La stupida idiotica is a name I made up when my friend was you know stupid.)

"Well at least I am not a pig who eats too many sweets." Mark said back at her.

"At least I don't be emotionless where ever I go. Humph!" Natsuki said.

"Well at least I don't have a fake smile whenever I am pissed." Mark said. The class was staring at them not until one of his fan girls went to Natsuki and slapped her on her left cheek.

"Stop fighting with him, it is not like you know him better than anyone." The fan girl said and me and mark sweat drop.

"Please stop your nonsense even if you say that she will totally beat you into a pulp." Mark said.

"Yes so very true you can't even answer this. When is Mark's birthday?" I asked the girl.

"I just met the guy so how would I know." The fan girl said.

"August 25, 1996 exactly 3 am 43 min and 4 sec." Natsuki said and all the class sweat dropped.

"How would you know that are you a stalker?" the fan girl said. " How about Mark Is this true and when was this GIRL born?"

"Yes and she was born on October 28, 1996 exactly 12 am 57 min and 21 sec." Mark said. (a/n: They are all random dates and times XD)

"WHATTT! You both know each other to well." The Fan girl.

"Well that's because we are childhood friends and go to exact same school together we were only separated if we go home and do our stuffs or in different class rooms and yes meaning during our free time we go somewhere with friends." Mark said. All Mark's fan girls stared blankly and I just chuckled.

"Oi! Allieson why are you chuckling?" Natsume asked.

"This is quite a scene that happened right, cousins?" I said while hugging both of them and everyone jaws dropped except those people.

"Well it wasn't fun for me. Hmph!" Natsuki said. Then a little later a small shinning thing was heading for the fan girl who slapped Natsuki.

"Watch out!" Her friend said but the thing hit her that caused her to fall down. And guess what it was the rock that Natsuki kicked.

"Rock-san returned the favor. Hahaha!" Natsuki said and I told Mark what happened and he sweat dropped.

A little later Natsuki dragged me to Central town because she was still pissed. We decided to buy howalons and some sweets. Then we this Slut , Mark, The fangirl from earlier and Natsume. Natsuki this time is extremely pissed to the max and I tried to calm her down, she eventually calmed when she saw black spots on Natsume and Mark's neck.

"That girl will pay dearly.." Natsuki said with dark aura surrounding her. Then those people came to us.

"Natsuki I have news to you! Me and Mark are dating!" The fan girl said then everything went black as if there was something dark happening and all I could know is that Natsuki had secretly kept her elemental alice so she used the dark alice… then I could see what happened to That slut and The fangirl they were beaten up seriously and the black spots on Mark and Natsume's necks disappeared.

"What happened!" Natsume asked and I turned to Natsuki who seems frightened but inside she is probably laughing.

"No, it's just a prank for Luna and That fangirl." I said and Natsuki sighed in relief and she dragged Mark away from us and left me and Natsume alone.

"So why do you seem to have your soul sucked by her?" I asked and Natsume turned to me.

"I really don't know… by the way you start hanging out with us tomorrow until next week." Natsume said and I had a gloomy aura around me.

Natsume walked me to my room and we bid our farewells. I couldn't get sleep because I knew what will happen to me tomorrow.

The Next day I didn't go to school because it seems I got a cold and Natsuki just skipped class to be with me and so it was only me and Natsuki talking about our current situations.

**Im sorry if it was late ;-; and sorry if its bad but i will try better next time!**

**R&R please or be annoyed by Mikan's scream! XD**


	6. Black Corps and The hidden Alice

**Hi guys! (PLease forgive my late posts!)**

**Im getting busy in school but I had to continue and also I lost my original chapters :((**

**Anyways Remember I dont own GA!**

Natsuki POV

It has been two weeks since me and Mark transferred. I felt distant with him like he isn't interested to be with me. I walked around the campus with a gloomy expression when…..

"Hey it's Natsuki!" A voice called out. I looked around and saw no one. "Up here!" I saw Tsubasa. We met when he came to Mikan's house.

"Hi Tsubasa!" I greeted him before climbing up the tree he was sitting on. He smiled before putting up a serious face. "Are they really moving?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be here if they were…" I answered. "Black corps., plans like the elementary principal before but even worst. They plan to suck the life out of people with an Alice and plan to make it a weapon." I then saw Mark running away from his fan girls with Natsume while Mikan was being trampled over them. "They experiment with a friend of mine, she had the alice of weather, she was kidnapped then she never returned but when I snuck in the laboratory I saw a weather machine, they call it. They were testing it out when I saw my friend calling for help then… it worked but it killed my friend… So they weren't satisfied." I explained.

"Are they coming here?" Tsubasa asked. I nodded my head. "Persona needs us. We will be raiding their base." I shook my head before saying. "It's too dangerous! If we get caught who knows what will they do to us." I felt a bad presence and I knew it was _them._

"We need to hurry… They are planning to attack today!" I said. Tsubasa was shocked at first before smiling. "Natz, let's play the who's the better killer." He said. I smiled mischievously before nodding. We both stood up before going separate ways. I would get everyone to the gym while Tsubasa will tell persona.

Mikan's POV

"Kyaa!" I was being ran over by the fangirls. After that, I sulked before going to the water fountain to drink.

"Mikan!" I heard Natsuki calling me. "We need to go inside, we have an assembly!" She told me. We both ran to the assembly hall.

It was so packed inside that I couldn't see the stage. It was so noisy when I heard the alert.

_WARNING! WARNING! BLACK CORPS. IS COMING REPEATING BLACK CORPS. IS COMING!_

I could see Natsuki's grim face when I hear my uncle speaking on stage.

"Everyone this is not a drill… This is serious, for years, gakuen alice has been told to be high alert by our allies. We were told that an organization called black corps has been experimenting with those with Alices. Our latest news was from a transfer student named Natsuki Kurusumu. She knows all the details about the organization called black corps." My uncle said. I was surprised at first then I looked at Natsuki who had a poker face all the time. She held my hand then we teleported to the stage. She took the microphone from my uncle and began to spoke.

"I was never here as a transfer student… I finished my studies already ever since last year. I have been advance too many times that I graduated early… I came here as a bodyguard, I was told to be back-up for Gakuen Alice since I have an alice they can never copy… The alice of adaption." She stopped talking. There were murmurs heard.

"_That's a rare Alice!" "I heard that the alice user can use their opponent's alice against them." "I heard that not even the SCE can copy the alice because it adapts to the SCE, it can't be stolen or even erased!"_

"I could adapt to any weapon they may throw at me. So now I'll tell to never let your guard down, in any occasion." She paused for a while before an explosion was heard. "If they catch you, always resist never give up resisting, on to your trail run as fast as you can but most of all…" She paused again. "Never let them find out your Alice because they will kill anything if they know that the Alice is powerful and rare." The next thing I heard was an explosion.

Mark's POV

I was stunned when Natsuki said all those. I didn't even move when there was an explosion. I saw a guy standing there with Natsuki smirking.

"Too much for you tsubasa?" She asked. The guy, Tsubasa shook his head before smirking. "Principal, you know what to do and…." She faced the men coming in. "We will take it over from here." Tsubasa continued. I grunted before I was dragged out of the assembly and what I last saw was Natsuki using her dark alice to darken their area.

**Thankies for reading! remember to R&R**

**Next chapter is called: To the enemy's territory!**


	7. To the Enemy's Territory

**Hi Guys~! Long time no see~! Ill try and update as soon as I can...**

**Mikan:Remember She doesn't own gakuen alice just her original characters~! :)**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I was being dragged away by Hotaru as I heard explosions in the black zone where Natsuki and Tsubasa-senpai were battling the people from black corps. Hotaru was using her baka bazooka 3000 to blast away all of the black corps grunts. We ran into a dead end and we were surrounded by black corps. I wanted to use my alice but Natsuki's words echoed into my head.

"_Never let them find out your Alice because they will kill anything if they know that the Alice is powerful and rare."_

Using my alice might get my friends killed and they can use my alice against them… I haven't told them who I am… I can but now it's complicated. Who knows what they can do to us if they capture us?

I could hear Hotaru cursing under her breath. We had to get away no matter what. The next thing I knew, the black corps grunts were on the floor in pain. I looked straight ahead to see Natsume, Ruka-pyon and Mark. I fell to my knees while Hotaru sighed in relief.

"What took you?" Hotaru asked. After regrouping, we ran for it and headed to the forest. I was worried since Natsume was using his Alice and it would affect his health. I reached for my pocket and got some SukiPonpon, it was a candy made by Natsuki to relieve pain received from an alice may it be from other's alice or your own. She made it especially for Mark at first but then it turned out to be a great help to all alice users and so she massed produced it but she didn't introduce this yet to the public since they can over use this and start wars.

Everything was going well until there was a sudden earthquake. We all fell to our knees and tried to get up but it was in vain and we see this girl wearing a yellow blouse and jeans yet strangely she looked like Mark.

"What are **you **doing here?!" Mark demanded. The girl in front of us just grinned and pointed at Mark.

"I should be asking you that question. What are you doing? Why aren't you following our plan?" The girls said. Mark glared at her.

"Mark, who is she?" I asked. Mark looked gloomy once I asked. He was able to get up even though the ground was shaking hard.

"Aww, little Marky doesn't want to introduce me to his friends… Well I can change that." She grinned then the ground stopped shaking. "I am Charlotte and I am Mark's older sister." She curtsied after she introduced herself to us. All of us were shocked and astounded. Mark however was burning with anger. "Hmmm, you ripped the paper that contained our plans because you plan to stay with that girl, what was her name? You keep on calling her Suki while the other one calls her Su-chan."

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM NATSUKI!" Mark was really angry now. He really cherishes Natsuki a lot. "I only read that you would infiltrate this academy but you never say anything else so what are you planning?" Mark asked.

"It is simple really…" Charlotte said. "We do not care about capturing any student in this academy, we only care about capturing the two strongest in this academy and you pretty much know who those two are. With their powers combined we can rule the world!" Charlotte continued. I then noticed more black corps grunts gathered around us. We were getting ready attack when a flying disk came to Charlotte.

"Ms. Charlotte, we have cornered them but she is still struggling even though he came to the battlefield." A voice was heard from the disk. Charlotte was furious that she broke the flying disk.

"It seems like your Natsuki knows who is who between the two of you. Too bad she won't be able to escape from him." Charlotte said. I wondered who this 'him' was. Mark was also confused but after a few seconds he then realized what she meant. "Now tell me where is Mikan Yukihara, Mark." She ordered. We were all shocked. Why me? But now that I think about it if it's me and Natsuki, we can obliterate our enemies together. With my SCE and Natsuki's Elemental Alice and Adaption Alice, we would be invincible.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked. "Mikan left the academy years ago and she hasn't come back." I heard the pain in his voice which made me wonder what Natsume really felt.

"I beg to differ but your information is wrong. I've hacked Mark's cellphone to see what he and that girl were chatting about and one of the texts from that girl was that our cousin was coming back to the academy and to be ready." Charlotte said. Mark was really furious by now, not only did Charlotte try to harm Natsuki but she also hacked his phone… poor guy, no privacy at all…

"That's it! Natsume use your alice!" Mark exclaimed. Natsume used his alice to burn the grunts surrounding us and we were able to make a run for it.

"After them!" I heard Charlotte exclaim. I didn't look back and I ran as fast I as I could.

_**Meanwhile with Natsuki….**_

Natsuki's POV

I never realized that… The person who you trust the most can betray you. I always told myself not to trust anyone else and I need to protect Mikan with all my life. I never realized how much this mission can damage me.

I'm fighting alongside Tsubasa-senpai. We watched out for each other's backs. Tsubasa used his shadow alice to immobilized our enemies while I strike them with my elemental alice. They were coming at us non-stop and we were getting tired after a while but we knew if we stop fighting they can use our alices against everyone else which gave us the power to keep on moving and fighting.

It seemed to be the last of the grunts from black corps when we saw a shadow of a figure coming closer to us. We stood guard but then I felt Tsubasa falling unto his knees, he was struck with a device that electrocutes. I tried to help Tsubasa but it was all in vain the device was stuck unto his knee. I can hear him in pain and I couldn't stop it, not even my alice would work on this device. I nearly forgot about the figure coming closer to us. I stood up to face the figure and I was shocked to find out who it was. I knew that he was suspect but I never believed any of them until now.

_It was Mark. _

The more that I look at the figure that stands before me, the more I doubt it was Mark then it hit me. Mark had a twin brother who looks exactly like him.

"Good afternoon, Su-chan…" He said. Only one person called me Su-chan and that was Mark's twin brother, Mason.

"Nice try Mason but I've known Mark for a very long time now enough to tell both of you apart" Mason did not look happy at my reply. What was he thinking? I would never get mistaken who was Mark and who was Mason.

"I'm sorry Su-chan but it looks like this will be your-." Mason was cut. The next thing I felt was something cold on my left shoulder. A knife was thrown to me on the shoulder. I fell to my knees and realized that the knife was also poisoned. "What was that about?" Mason seemed distressed.

"Sir we were given orders to eliminate any potential threat against us." A grunt told him. He punched the grunt hard that the grunt fell onto the floor. Mason stepped on the grunt like the grunt was only a bug.

"That girl is the one we are after!" Mason was mad. I felt my consciousness slipping away so I reached out to my pocket and got a teleportation alice stone before I fell onto the floor. I reached for Tsubasa while Mason was busy arguing. I used the teleportation alice to teleport me and Tsubasa away and to the safe house where my older brother was waiting. After that I blacked out but I last saw my brother rushing to my side with Yuka and the Highschool principal.

Meanwhile with Mikan.

Mikan's POV

We kept on running away from black corps when I heard Charlotte saying to get the machine. We didn't look back until I heard something weird. I looked back and saw some sort of lazer with an alice stone on top of it. Charlotte was grinning before ordering them to fire. The lazer went on and turned to whatever it was directed to into ice. It was going for Natsume when I ran to him and pushed him out of the way.

"ALLIE!" I heard Natsume shout. My nullification alice took effect and the lazer had no effect on me. Everyone but Mark was surprised when I wasn't frozen. I knew it was time for me to reveal myself but then Narumi-sensei appeared out of nowhere. He was holding…. DYNAMITE?!

"Why, no wait, WHERE DID YOU GET THE DYNAMITE FROM!?" Charlotte exclaimed. We were dumbfounded and wondered how and where Narumi-sensei got the dynamite. He threw the dynamite to the machine and it exploded.

"No time to explain but let's get out of here." Narumi said. We ran away from the black corps with Narumi leading the way.

"Narumi-sensei, what are you doing here? I thought you were already at the safe house." I said. Narumi's face turned grim like he didn't want to speak.

"Everyone, Tsubasa is heavily injured and we can't seem to remove the device stuck on his knee." Narumi said. I was about to cry but I wiped the tears away since there is no time for crying. "But the worse comes with Natsuki." There was tension in the air… Earlier we heard Natsuki was struggling but I was worried what happened to her. "I was sent to get you guys since you might be the only ones who will be able to save Tsubasa."

"Narumi, what happened to Natsuki?" Hotaru asked. I pictured Natsuki with a smiling face waiting for us at the safe house but I knew it may not happen anymore. Narumi stopped running and so did we.

"Natsuki…" I heard him whispering to himself. "Natsuki will not be able to survive, she will die in a couple of minutes and this was determined by both Misaki-sensei and Natsuki herself." I never noticed that as Narumi was talking about Natsuki's condition, I was crying. I fell onto my knees crying. "The poison that struck her was an unidentified poison; no one knows what poison was in her system." I pictured Natsuki on a bed knowing that her time is almost up.

I then thought about Mark even if they are cousins, they aren't blood related in any way and I remembered that their parents were talking about engagement ever since Mark and Natsuki were young. I looked to Mark and I never saw Mark looking so broken and lifeless. Light disappeared from his face and he stood blank.

His world was destroyed just by saying the words 'Natsuki will die soon'. What more if we reach there and Natsuki had already died? I got up to my feet and held out strong.

"We have to hurry and reach the safe house where she is waiting." Narumi said and we were off. We blasted all black corps grunts away. We rushed to the safe house. When we got there, my mother was outside. She was crying. Narumi ran to her side to comfort her.

It started to rain.

I was about to ask what happened but then I see my uncle carrying Natsuki in his arms. She looked lifeless which meant we were too late. Natsuki had died and now Mark will surely lose his mind.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!?" Mark suddenly shouts. "YOU TOLD ME AS LONG AS I GO ACCORDING TO PLAN THAT SHE WONT GET HURT!" We were surprised.

"What does that mean Mark?" Narumi asked. I have never seen Mark this vulnerable. Mark was about to speak when we see Charlotte and someone who looked exactly like Mark behind Mark with Black corps grunt.

"This means of course Mark is a traitor." Charlotte explained. "He was acting all along. Of course we never intend this to happen. The deal was of course that we don't harm Natsuki in any way possible but the organization of course betrayed that promise and now she died."

"Mark is this true?" I asked. He then looked straightforward and grinned.

"Yes of course this was true. I can't go against my family of course and… I can't leave her…" Mark said. He walked towards Charlotte and the guy next to her. "But now she is gone, I can freely go with my family." He walked towards them and all of them teleported away.

I fell unto my knees and thought that my cousins were all gone. Natsuki was always there for me when I needed her the most while Mark made a great pair with Natsuki. Now that they are gone from my side, neither the smiling girl beside me nor the one who teases her will be there for me.

"What happened to Tsubasa?" Hotaru asked. It was silent as the rain was falling hard. "So he died as well… How?"

"A device was attached to his leg and electrocuted him nonstop." My uncle explained. "He died before Natsuki died." Natsume then came to me and patted my head.

"If you are going to be depressed like that since you lost two cousins, go and sulk in the safe house unless you want to take your cousin back from the black corps and give your other cousin a proper burial." Natsume was trying to cheer me up. I wiped my tears off before I stood up.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. Someone came out of the cave and it was a guy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing a casual blue polo, jeans and sneakers. I recognize him as Makoto Kurusumu, Natsuki's elder brother.

"Let's first give Natsuki and Tsubasa a proper burial before we get on to business…" He said.

"What 'business' are you talking about?" Hotaru asked. Makoto grinned then it stopped raining.

"We have to plan on how to infiltrate Black corps headquarters and of course to plan how punish that traitor of course." He said with a smile.

No POV

"You were right, he was a traitor." A guy's voice said.

Two figures were overlooking Mikan and the others. One was shorter and petit than the other but they both were wearing hoods.

"We should hurry." A girl's voice said. "They might be able to still find us."

"Agreed." The guy said. They both teleported away without leaving any trace behind.

* * *

**So how did you like it? :)**

**I know i suck in grammar so don't tell me that again.**

**Oh ill be updating the character intros again... Next chapter will be another character intro and then on to a little **

**flashback chapter which will be called Memories that I won't forget and of course the continuation would be called The plan :) **

**Mikan:I hope you guys like the story~! But NATSUKI AND TSUBASA SENPAI DIED! I hate you author-san **

**Me: Hehehehe~! I hope you guys enjoyed~! And don't forget to R&R~! See you in the next Chapter~!**


	8. Character update 2

**This is somewhat copy paste from the old one but there are updates such as Hotaru, Ruka and Mark. I also placed Natsuki as deceased meaning she died D: **

**It's really sad but that's how my storyline goes.**

**To answer your questions:**

**When is Natsume and Mikan's romantic scene… **

**:Well I haven't found a good chapter to place that in yet but probably I would place it after the next two chapters :D **

**When will they find out…**

**:It won't be fun if I reveal Mikan's identity at the moment so :D **

Mikan Sakura Yukihara( for those who will not know or understand she is also Allieson Sakura)

Father: Izumi Yukihara

Mother: Yuka Sakura Yukihara

Cousins: Natsuki Kurusumu (deceased) and Mark Yukihara

Siblings: Unknown (Wait till the next Chapters to find out)

Alice : Nullification and S.E.C

Appearance: Long Brunette hair, Chocolate Brown Eye

Personality: Cheerful , Bubbly (you know who Mikan's personality so yeah those are it)

Natsume Hyugga

Father:?

Mother: ?

Siblings: Aoi Hyugga( you all know that)

Alice: Fire

Appearance: Raven hair, Red ruby eyes.

Personality: (Watch or read the manga all of the peeps personality are the same)

**UPDATE~!**

Hotaru Imai

Father:?

Mother: ?

Siblings: Subaru Imai

Alice: Invention

Appearance: Black hair and Purple eyes

Personality: Cold but kind later on.

Ruka Nogi

Father:?

Mother: ?

Siblings: N/A

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Appearance: Blonde hair and Blue eyes

Personality: Kinda cold but still is nice to everyone

Luna Koizumi

Father: ?

Mother: ?

Siblings: N/A

Alice: Soul Sucking

Appearance: Blond short hair, Brown eyes, Ugly( Mikan wanted me to place this and I Agreed !)

Personality: Do I have to say it .. well she is you know guys just read it.

New Characters

Natsuki Sakura Kurusumu (deceased)

Father: James Kurusumu

Mother: Crystal Sakura Kurusumu

Siblings: Makoto Kurusumu , Leo and Lucas (twins)

Alice: Elemental Alice , Nullification, healing and Adaption Alice

Appearance: Blue hair, Chocolate Brown eyes.

Personality: Caring , Over protective, friendly and playful

**UPDATE~!**

Mark Kinamoto Yukihara

Father: Yukihara

Mother: Wisteria Kinamoto

Sibilings: Charlotte and Mason

Alice: SEC

Appearance: Brown hair and Brown eyes.

Personality: Cold, Caring, and cool.

**Probably won't be my last character update so **

**The next chapter is called Memories that I won't forget **

**Some back story about Natsuki and Tsubasa… This is essential for the plot so it's not like a side story :D **


	9. Memories that I won't forget

**Ohohohoho~! I am back from the grave... not not really XD I have been busy because of lessons and yup n **

**Im sorry if I have bad grammar~!**

**Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me nor do the characters except for my OCs~! **

Mikan's POV

The next day, the black corps members retreated and we scouted the whole school ground for any possible attack. There were teachers based near the fences to guard while the students helped by double checking who were there and who weren't but for me I stand near the grave of my dear cousin ,Natsuki, and my favourite senpai ,Tsubasa. I never thought how incomplete I would feel if Natsuki wasn't around anymore. I remember how I met Mark and Natsuki…

_Flashback~!_

_Seven years ago_

_I hugged Narumi-sensei before getting in the car. I sulked at the corner of the car since I was forced to transfer out of gakuen alice. _

"_Don't sulk like that… You'll be meeting your cousins in a while." My mom told me. I got surprised and looked to my mom with a confused look. _

"_I had cousins?" I asked. My mom smiled before pulling over to a big manor. "Waii~! A big house~!" I cheerfully said._

"_This is where four of your cousins live." My mom said. I was dumbstruck. I couldn't believe that one of my cousins lived in a big house. "Let's go." My mom got out of the car and so did I. We walked to the front door and my mom rang the doorbell. The door opened and I saw a maid._

"_You must be Mrs. Yukihara. They are waiting for you at the rose garden centre, please follow me…" The maid said. We followed her but then I saw a shining butterfly, it was pretty so I followed it. After a while, I lost sight of it and I didn't know where I was. I was surrounded by rose bushes taller than me. I was walking around when suddenly I heard someone._

"_KYAAAAAH~!" I heard a girl's voice. I walked to the direction of the cry and I accidentally bumped into someone. "Ouchie!" The girl fell to the ground landing on her butt. I looked to the girl and she looked to be at the same age as me. She had short blue hair tied into low pig tails and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress. "Huh? Who are you? Are you lost?" She asked me. _

"_Natsuki! Where are you?" I heard boy's voice. Behind the girl in front of me came a boy also at the same age as me with brown hair and brown eyes. When he noticed me his expression turned kinda annoyed. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He was annoyed. _

"_Ma-kun!" The girl gets up then hits the guy playfully. "I told you to be polite when you meet someone new!" The girl scolded the guy. "When you grow up, you might not find your special someone." The boy got annoyed before flicking the girl's forehead._

"_Then what about you? You have a pretty big mouth there." The boy teased the girl. The girl pouted before turning to me._

"_I'm sorry." The girl apologized. "I'm Natsuki ~! And you are?" She introduced herself to me before extending her right hand to me. _

"_I'm Mikan. Nice too meet you." I introduced myself before shaking her hand. After we shook hands, Natsuki turns to the guy. _

"_Ma-kun, your turn!" Natsuki said. The boy just turned away before running off. "Ma-kun!" Natsuki called him but he kept on running. "Nevermind him then." She sighed before turning back to me. "So what are you doing here?" She asks a question out of the blue._

"_I got lost. I was following my mom when I saw a sparkling butterfly appear and I followed it then I ended up here." I explained. Natsuki smiled before giggling. _

"_You mean this?" She said before holding out her hand then a shining butterfly appeared. "I'm sorry. I was playing with my alice since Ma-kun and I had a contest to see who has a better alice but he lost, it was his idea though…" She explained. "So where were you supposed to go maybe I can help." She continued._

"_Rose garden centre." I answered. Natsuki giggled again._

"_I know where that is so come and follow me and don't get lost!" Natsuki said. "The rose garden is a maze, if you don't know the way, you will get lost." Natsuki grabbed my hand and began to run. There were many turns and I was losing my breath. Natsuki finally stopped and I was on my knees. "Welcome to Rose Garden Centre~!" She exclaimed. _

"_Mikan!" I heard my mother calling me. She hugged before patting my head. "Where were you?" _

"_She was in the rose garden but she got lost so I brought her here." Natsuki answered the question for me. "I'm sorry that is my fault. I was playing with my alice." Natsuki apologized. _

"_Natsuki!" I heard a guy calling Natsuki's name. _

"_Makoto-oniichan!" Natsuki said. The guy had blue hair and red eyes and he was older than me and Natsuki. "Ma-kun left me with Mi-chan at the maze!" Natsuki complained. From behind them I could see the boy from earlier sulking with his parents. _

"_I heard from Mark that you were being mean to him." Makoto said. Natsuki pouted before pointing at Mark. _

"_That guy ish acting! I told him to introduce himself to Mi-chan but he just ran off!" Natsuki exclaimed. Makoto looked to Mark who looked elsewhere._

"_Is that true Mark?" The boy's parents asked him. The boy, Mark, remained quiet before taking a deep breath. _

"_I wouldn't do that unless Natsuki was doing something bad." Mark defended himself. I looked to Natsuki and I was surprised since she was on the verge to cry. She looked down unto the ground then I saw a tear drop._

"_I'm not lying…" I heard Natsuki whispered before running away. Everyone but I and Mark were chasing her until she used her alice to block them from continuing. We decided to leave Natsuki to cool down. _

_Everyone was silent until we heard some voices coming closer. There were two boys, both of them looked alike since they both had raven hair and blue eyes and same style of clothing only in different color, one had black the other white. They both looked to us before sighing at the same time._

"_Mark did something again…" The one in white said in disappointment. "When will you learn that Natsuki will tell a lie only if it's necessary?" He continued. _

"_It's not my fault that she talked to a stranger…" Mark reasoned. Somehow, I felt annoyed. "She bumps into someone she doesn't know in her garden and starts acting friendly with suspicion."_

"_At least she was kind enough to help me…" I mumbled but somehow everyone heard me. Mark turned to me with a glare and I glared back. _

"_Both of you calm down that's not how the way you treat your own cousin." The one wearing black said. There was silence and after some second, it finally registered to both of our heads._

"_COUSIN!?" We both exclaimed. Everyone around us chuckled at our expression. _

"_Ma-kun will always be an idiot." We all heard Natsuki's voice. We looked up to a tree nearby and we saw her sitting on a branch. _

"_H-how long have you been there?" Makoto asked. The twins chuckled while we were all confused. _

"_After she ran away, she asked us to help her climb that tree before we went here." The one in white said. Mark and I were both dumbfounded. _

"_Okie Mi-chan~! Let's play~!" Natsuki playfully said. I smiled before Natsuki jumped down from the tree with her brothers running to catch her. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Oi, baka Allie!" I heard Natsume say. I turned around and saw him leaning on a tree. "Just how long are you going to weep for them?" I glared at him.

"Tsubasa-senpai and Su-chan were the people closest to me. It's not like you can understand losing someone important." I said before storming off.

Natsume's POV

I watched as Allie stormed off. The words 'Understand losing someone important' struck me the most. "You have no idea how much I have experienced without her by my side." I said to myself before walking off.

Mikan's POV

Natsume Baka.

I stormed of tearing up. Natsume's way of cheering people up is always kind of cruel but he still wanted to cheer me up. I feel like I want to shout on a hill like Natsuki did but Tsubasa-senpai would always know how to cheer me up.

_~Flashback~_

_~Eight years ago!_

"_Mikan, What's wrong?" I heard Tsubasa-senpai asking me. I was crying in the middle of the forest and I didn't know how anyone could find me. _

"_What*hick*are you*hick* doing here?" I asked. Tsubasa-senpai sat beside me before patting my head. _

"_I saw a little girl running pass by and she was crying and I was worried so I followed her." Tsubasa-senpai told me. "So what's wrong Mikan?"_

"_Everyone*hick*called me useless since*hick* I can't do anything right like*hick*painting." I said. Tsubasa remained quiet before hugging me. _

"_Mikan, everyone can't be good in everything since no one is perfect." Tsubasa-senpai said. I looked to Tsubasa-senpai who was looking up to the skies. "All we can do is to do our best." Tsubasa-senpai continued. "But calling someone useless is pretty low of them, who are they Mikan? Ill beat them up." Tsubasa said. I giggled while he smiled. He was searching his pocket when he told me. "Mikan, here eat this." He got out a piece of candy from his pocket and gave it to me. I ate the candy and it was so sweet but it was delicious and it was orange-flavoured. _

"_It's delicious…" I whispered. Tsubasa smiled before standing up._

"_A demon told me to make them while the demon makes lemon-flavoured ones." Tsubasa reasoned. "If you want more, I can give up one every day." I smiled before standing up and hugged my senpai. _

"_Arigatou Senpai!" I exclaimed. We broke from the hug before walking back hand in hand. _

_~End of flashback~_

'Natsuki…Tsubasa… Arigatou… I have to work harder. You guys were always there for me but now that you both left… I need to avenge both of you…' I thought. Just then I heard a twig snap. I looked around and saw two hooded figures standing in a dark area.

No POV

"If you're thinking about getting revenge, you should stop it…" A childish voice came from the smaller figure. "The people who died gave their lives for everyone in this academy, this was their choice."

"If you take revenge, you're going to lose sight of what's important." A deep voice came from the taller figure. "Revenge blinds one from what's more important."

"W-Who are you!?" Mikan demanded. The two figures walked away from Mikan. Mikan ran after them but there was a barrier. "W-What!?"

"You should remember what we said." The smaller figure said. "And you are no match or rather… Alone going against the defence system of Black corps is idiotic and only someone idiotic would do that."

"Black corps defence system consists of traps ranging from electric fences to bombs and poisonous gas." The taller figure said. "You would need to know your way in the facility or else, you may end up in a dead end."

The two figures and the barrier disappeared before Narumi came.

"Mikan, I heard from the high school principal about two powerful alices were felt here, Have you seen anybody?" Narumi asked. Mikan nodded before facing Narumi.

"They disappeared already but they told me not to think about revenge and also… about the Black corps defence system and that we shouldn't be careless." Mikan explained. Narumi nodded before looking around to be sure.

"Everyone is already in the High school principal's room to talk about the plan of action. We should head back." Narumi said. Mikan and Narumi headed back to the HSP's room.

"You sure are careless…" A childish voice stated. The two figures appear again where Mikan was standing earlier. "Stepping twig… The worst mistake ever…" The smaller figure continued. The smaller figure looked up to the taller figure.

"It wasn't my fault that you pushed me just to see Mikan." The taller figure explained. The smaller figure sighed.

"Anyways, have you examined the Black corps blueprint?" The smaller figure asked. The taller figure nodded before handing a rolled up blue prints to the smaller figure. The smaller figure unrolled one blueprint before gasping.

"The Black corp defence system is more than what we expected. It's too strict." The taller figure said. "There is a non-stop patrol and there is a tall cemented wall and also an electric fence on top of the wall.

"What kind of defense system is this?" The smaller figure asked in horror. "It's way too strict!" The taller figure nodded but the smaller figure rolled up the blueprint before looking to the road where Mikan and Narumi used to leave. "They have to be glad that we are helping them though we should have just leave everything to them since we are supposed to be out of the picture." The smaller figure said. The taller figure sighed before dragging the smaller figure away.

"Let's just figure out an entry route and exit route so that the operation can start even without them." The taller figure said.

"But it would be useless if they don't even know how to exit the facility or even entering it." The smaller figure made a good point. The taller figure stopped dragging the smaller figure and stopped to think.

"How are we supposed to do that if we aren't supposed to be in the picture then?" The taller figure asked. The smaller figure giggled before walking to the front of the taller figure.

"Don't worry about it~!" The smaller figure said. The taller figured nodded before disappearing.

"Leave the rest to me~!" The smaller figure said to herself before disappearing.

**Anyways, I haven't started on the new chapter yet /SHOT. **

**Updates on this story will be monthly but the date is questionable XD just expect a new chapter every month~!**

**So if you have an idea who are the two figure, keep it to yourselves XD and dont ask me XD **

**Next chapter we will have The plan then we have I'm sorry (its a chapter don't worry) u **

**Don't forget to R & R ~!**


End file.
